Maxwell's Dogon Love
by Gohon7
Summary: First thing, My First Fan-Fic so go easy on me, this was hard to do but i had to do it One Day Max came over to Grape's House to come over and cuddle but however Grape Had to go to get the new pridelands book but... Max is left with peanut,..Curiousit


Maxwell's Dog-on Love

A House-Pets Fan-fiction

Max smiled at Grape as she walked past him,  
He thought she was bouncing up and down to see him,  
However she ran right past him,  
He was slightly confused as then he see's her parents walk past him too,  
His Confusion was limited, however he decided not to go after her,  
He heard "Blasts" and "booms" and "Woohoo's".

However he knew it was the only the usual day for peanut as he hears those sounds constantly when he comes over to see Grape,  
he smirked at the everyday peanut,  
he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Peanut thinking he could play some games while grape is gone,  
while inside he is yearning for a Male's love,  
His dirty little secret that no one knows of,  
He's lost interest in Grape as much as he knows.

He sighed in boredom and loneliness as he realizes peanut is sitting right beside him,  
He thought about how Grape went somewhere and was bouncing up in down smiling widely and asked,  
"Why was she so excited, and where is she going"  
Peanut eyes focused on the game "oh, you mean Grape"  
Max looked at Peanut "Ya"  
Peanut his eyes still and not surprisingly focused on the screen "oh didn't you hear?, the new Pridelands Book is out"  
Max leaped up excited "OH SWEET I GOTTA GET TO THE BOOK STORE QUI-"  
A Loud and Thunderous BOOM interrupted Max and His excited stride as he knew right what it meant...Rain.

He sighed looking down hoping for something new as the book was what he anticipated,  
For Weeks, but he totally forgot thinking about some male dog's,  
As Dog's Get wild,  
Which was exactly what he wanted,  
His Mind Clicked as he just remembered,  
Grape & her parents are gone,  
Its Raining, Its Thundering,  
The lights are dim...He could get lucky tonight,  
Max's Mind raced with excitement and happiness,  
he is even willing to take it for his man,  
even if he had to convert them.

He Grinned to himself, as his tail waved in wonderful pattens showing excitement,  
but its not like a dog like peanut could know,  
He was willing to give it a shot, before he went and sat next to peanut he snicker manically to himself as some cats do when they finally achieve something they wanted or are about to get.

Before he could turn around he the sound again and even peanut heard it this time,  
as he jumped up in surprise,  
there was a small silence as max was a bit frozen being afraid of thunder,  
Peanut walked over and looked out the window as he did not pay much attention before,  
as there is many many droplets covering the window and outside, "wow, that's rough"  
Max took advantage of the situation and sad in a fake sad tone that peanut usually wouldn't see through, "Looks like I cant go home now",  
Peanut sighed thinking max is upset over it "Ya sorry dude, I wouldn't even send you out in this"  
Max smiles knowing its working so far "I guess your right, guess Father would know why I stayed at Grape's house".

They both walked back onto the couch and Max knew he would have to start friendly,  
calmly and smooth,  
he grabs a Wii remote but not to play but to make it seem like his words were related to a game so he can go farther in his little flirting session,  
Max with his Smart Feline mind,  
However he thought "i thought I was gonna hit on someone like Fido or someone bigger but hey peanut is fun. So Yay! ,..I guess",  
His mind went through for words like Opportunity and Such,  
Stuff he usually wouldn't say.

"Well Peanut its nice to have a opportunity to spend time with you",  
Peanut his eyes focused on the screen like always AS always,  
Max Looks at the screen to see Peanut playing Mortal Katbat as Max chuckles at the screen,  
He is Interrupted mid-chuckle as he hears Peanut speak out,  
"Thanks, Nice to spend time with you too" ,  
Max sighs happily smiling looking at Peanut waiting for Peanut to turn his head for there eyes to meet,  
"Grape told me that you be hard on yourself at certain points, I mean don't be so hard on yourself, think about it"  
Max thinks to himself "Keep it coming, Keep it coming" "Your Fun, Your Happy, Your Funny, Light-Hearted, Happy-Go-Lucky, Your Compassionate, Sweet, Awesome, Fun to hang out with",  
"But also its nice to get away from Grape once in a while"

"Thanks on the compliments, I guess, never thought someone would say something so nice about me, but Grape, Yeah she is kinda like that, she even gets mad when I wake her up"  
Max Giggles Cutely "I would too"  
Peanut chuckles "Aww that was cute"  
Max turns curious "What?",  
Peanut smiles as his light heart loves the sound "Your Giggle".

Max Giggles again,  
Peanut smiles widely "Awww so cute",  
Max tail becomes more frantic in some love being complimented by a Male,  
Max decides he would try something to get clossed and tosses his legs over the arm of the sofa and leans on Peanut,  
Peanut pauses the game and looks at Max as Max Knows he's got his full attention now  
"Hm?, Why you leaning on me" Peanut looks slightly differentiated and also looks as if he has mixed feelings about it,  
"I'm tired" He says giggling  
Peanut smiles at the Giggle "Alright then"  
Max thinks "Okay well I guess I can step into another phase"  
Max hugs peanut from the back of his neck to not hurt him,  
Peanut Pauses the Game in Alarm.

Peanut first looks stunned and smiles Small-y as he pats and rubs Max's back thinking he hugged him for Comfort,  
Max feels it and has his Heart Warmth Inside as He Makes the Greatest Shining Glowing Smile of all, "Too bad its past Peanut" he thinks  
Max finally disconnects from Hugging Peanut as he looks into Peanuts eyes as Peanut seems uncomfortable and confused,  
Max Quickly moves in for a kiss and His Mouth and Peanuts Muzzle connect as Max's Whiskers tickle Peanuts Muzzle and Face,  
Max then unravels his tongue and French kisses Peanut,  
Peanut not saying or doing anything as Peanut is paralyzed in shock,  
Peanut kisses back abit to end up gently pushing Max away to just leaning on him again.

Max Looks down saddened being rejected,  
Peanut is shocked but in a innocent sad face with a soft and uncomfortable tone  
"Max,...im not that way... and besides, Your with Grape."  
He looks back up "I know but I'm growing dull of her"  
Max's Face changing to a grinning and evil flirting face,  
His Toned Changed to a Sexy Femboi,  
"I've Grown to Take More Interest in you".

Max immediately Clings to Peanut and Kisses His neck gently but with much force, Kissing and sucking and licking,  
Peanut Moans surprised and it lasts for a duration of 10 seconds before,  
Peanut pushes him again but to have Max Pin him on the coach and knock the controller out of Peanut's paws.  
Peanut moans as Max does the same as he grins to Peanut and then moves down Licking Peanuts Nipples,  
Peanut moans Feeling Intense Pleasure as Max's Sand-papery tongue licks both as he then bites his right as Peanut begs Max to stop.

"Max Please, IM NOT THIS WAY, MAX!"  
Max grins more and Nibbles on Peanut neck and slides down him to lick his sheath "I'm sorry...But I need someone to love me, and that's exactly what your gonna feel for me after I do what I'm about to do",  
Peanut Has a Confused look but his Face Changes to a Deep intense and Desperate Pleasure with his eyes intesed and moans when he feels Max's tongue Drag across his sheath,  
Peanuts Moan was Very, Very loud, But the Cry and Boom of the storm was so loud that anyone outside wouldn't be able to hear  
Max's ears Perked and licked harder and faster against Peanut's Sheath.

Peanut Begged as he laid back on the couch,  
Gripping the couch,  
"PLEASE Max, please stop, I'm not that way, And Your Grape's boyfriend,... ST-"!  
His Words were interrupted by his own moan,  
Max Proceeded as Peanut was quickly coming out of his sheath,  
Max grabbed Peanut's Member still not fully erect  
"ST-STOP! PLEASE MAX, ID ONLY EVER LET TAROT GO DOWN THERE"

Max Grinned at him at he felt Peanut still coming out of his sheath,  
Max started to pleasure him by stroking and then licking and finally putting it in his Mouth , Peanut's Paws gripped harder into the couch,  
"Sorry Peanut, Don't worry, I know she wont mind"  
He sucked hard and slow as Peanuts member fully come's out,  
Max's Mouth couldn't hold as much as Peanut had,  
Max takes it out and rubs and looks at the very large member,  
Max is surprised to see How Long it is  
"Wow Peanut...I didn't expect you to have 8 inches...biggest dog I have ever seen.."  
"So big, and warm too".

Max rubs it and licks it hard 1 more time  
Peanut Moans again  
"T-t-t-th-thanks" Peanut whimpers not sure to let Max continue or not  
"Hey Peanut" His Sexy Femboi Voice still active  
"Y-y-yes?" Peanut asks and Whimpers  
"Are you still a Virgin~?"  
Peanut Sweats quickly as it hits the couch fabric making stains,  
and He tries not to pant from the what he thinks might happen  
"Y-y-y-eah"  
Max Grins "Me too, Mind helping taking away each others~"  
Peanut's eyes intensify and His Breath becomes short as he starts to pant  
"M-M-Ma-M-Max Please!, ST- IT" Peanut Stutters since his panting is interrupting his words as he still grips the couch fearing what he might do to him.

Max sighs happily feeling as if he is going to achieve as he stops and sits on peanuts legs and then grinds his tail-hole against Peanuts rod,  
Max covers Peanuts Muzzle with his Paw,  
Peanut whimpers under Max's Paw,  
Peanut starts to struggle after Max Grins the biggest Grin yet,  
but Max holds him down by his Wrists and whispers in Peanuts ear,  
with my most seductive voice yet,  
"Don't struggle Doggie, ...Or I wont let you Bury your bone in my backyard~".

Peanut Freeze's,  
Max stays with his grin and sits on the tip of peanuts rod,  
"You ready Peanut~?"  
Peanut shakes his head  
Max grin falls into a smile feeling a bit guilty  
"Don't worry peanut you'll love it after a few seconds... but I think It'll hurt for a minute for me"  
Peanut Stares curiously and feels a bit sad for Max as he looks down at Peanuts rod,  
Peanut gets even more scared as Max bites his own lip,  
and starts to sweat as his fur turns wet as it gets on peanuts fur and the fabric on the couch,  
and seems even fearful like it was going to hurt.

"Ma-M-Max, I-Is something wrong?"  
Peanut Focused on Max,  
Max looks at him still abit scared,  
"Ya-ya... just... this is supposed to hurt me for a few moments...okay I mean it burns like...its supposed to make me cry but your supposed to get extreme pleasure"  
Peanut thinks he can escape the situation through Max-well's fear but his is also curious about the Pleasure  
"Look if you don't want to do it or your scared then don't do it, but... what do you mean pleasure how will I get pleasure out of this"  
Max looks at Peanut even more scared but when he talks about the pleasures Max becomes confused but smiles in a very small way,  
"well your... just never mind you'll feel it..., After this I think your gonna probably watching a lot of um, porn on the computer when mom and dad aren't awake...but you know..., you could always use me for your pleasures"  
Peanut is greatly confused  
"But Max why do you think you might fe-"  
Peanut was interrupted by his own moan again,  
but after the big moan Max is crying and he bear's his claws Clawing on the couch in pain as he try's to relieve pain by scratching the couch in pain as he himself couldn't wait to know what it feels like,  
Peanut yelps in worry,  
Trying to comfort Max as Max cry's feeling the burning pain of "First Time",  
The Tears after a few minutes disappear while peanut comforted him and Max smiles and lifts himself up to the tip of peanuts rod,  
He slams himself down as Pain is still there but the pleasure amp-ed for both,  
as they both moan as Peanut grows a very fast liking to it,  
"God Max, You feel so good!, I thought I feel this way for Tarot but god, I didn't think my first time would be so good!"  
Max looks up to peanut as he I smiling but one eye closed in some pain,  
"I've never felt a pain like that...but...",  
Max Breaths away the pain from the first slam down,  
"But now, It should be...rough sailing from now on".

Peanut asks still abit Pleasured from the first two Slam's into Max,  
"Rough Sailing?"  
Peanut Pants with happy eyes excited,  
Max looks up joyfully,  
but still seems to still be feeling shock of pain,  
"Yeah, So you wanna fuck me or am I gonna have to help you by myself?"  
"Well whats better for you?",  
"I don't know remember its my first time,...alright how about I do it?",  
"Awww but I wanna know how it feels to push into that ass of yours...god... its so tight on me"  
Max Smiles  
"Alright then, well there's many positions... Your instinctive doggie style and missionary"  
Max explains quickly do to wanting to get done before the others get home  
"Well I guess I want Doggie Style".

Max Gets off and gets on his knee's,  
"Alright...I think you'll instinctively get into position",  
Peanut does as his instincts tell him,  
"alright Peanut, get fuckin'",  
Peanut starts out slow and soft "It feel's good but not as much as I hoped",  
Max is worried if Peanut will get carried away when he gets harder and faster,  
"Well this might hurt me at first" Max says softly  
"Well... go Faster, Deeper and Thrust into me then"  
Max closes his eyes and Prepares for a Forceful Peanut  
"A-are you sure, You were crying earlier?"  
Max Opened his eyes  
"Yeah, I just, don't worry it'll feel great, especially for you"  
Max closed his eyes again and try's to prepare for what Peanut could do.

Peanut starts to slowly hump max as he feels pleasure he starts to thrusting Hard

"AAH, PEANUT!" Max Cry's in pain as he starts to tear through the pain but the pleasure as great

he cry's as pain and pleasure fill Max as pleasure is on a uprising for Peanut,

Peanut sweats and snaps into a forceful beast when he hears Max say,

"HARDER PEANUT, PLEASE!"

He starts to pound and destroy him with such power as Max Cry's in pain and pleasure

He is changed into a sexual deviant at this state of mind

"Ah! Yeah, Ur so tight, AH YES! UR SUCH A TIGHT BITCH!",

Peanut has become a Sexual beast as he destroys Max's tail-hole,

Max Cry's in pain, agony, & pleasure as Peanut talks dirty in Max's ear,

"AH YOU LIKE THAT DONT U, YOUR SUCH A TIGHT SLUT!"

Max Cry's as he repetitively moans so loudly it could reach the heavens,

Peanut starts to pound into max's tail-hole as peanut fills engulfed in the pleasure he is receiving and is being consumed by this state of mind.

Peanut Starts to force max over the arm of the couch,

not letting Max's Backside Turn away from Him,

He Starts to repetitively pound Max's tail-hole as he starts to hit a sensitive and sweet spot in max's ass, as he even feel's the comfort of the spot,

He Starts pummel and pound away at it hearing Max's Pleasure and Begging Screams,

"OOOHH PEANNUTT HARDERRR-UHUUNNN!"

Peanut actually cant believes the words he is hearing as he see's that Max has 7 small layers of a crimson blush and his salivia grows thick in attraction as Peanut wishes to engage in Lips to Lips Session,

Peanut hearing such words and seeing such things in Max's Has turned his sex drive on Max unresistable and he starts to unleash Power on Max as if he was a wolf preying on its meal.

Max In Love and Lust starts to scream "PEANUUUUT!, IM GONNA UHHNNN!"

Hearing such things caused peanut to Moan Loudly as he forces max against him as he pounds at Max's ass and he fells his knot been built and he shoves his knot into Max and Max Lets out a squeal of pleasure and Peanut lets out a Huge load of cum into Max's tail-hole filling the little feline up.

They both moan in great pleasure and satisfaction as Peanut grows discouraged as he then see's as they both still cum he see's something on Max's Face, As they finish and he breaths he can concentrate as he see's that Max has been tearing.

This greatly discourages Peanut and he frowns,

But Nevertheless he waits till they are both done cumming and he finally feels the pressure of needs to have intercourse off and he gets off of Max and in Hoping for him to forgive him, He licks Max's tail-hole deeply and he hugs Max as Max is now facing Peanut's direction.

He apologizes in remorse "oh max u were tearing I'm so sorry, Did I hurt you~"

"I'm so sorry Max, I'm so sorry~"

Peanut sniffles thinking he has done something bad,

Max looks peanut directly in the eyes with a mad glare but he grins devilishly and he tackles him back to the couch and he starts to make out with him, Peanut is surprised but welcome this Interaction,

He Sucks and Graces Max's tongue as after there hot and wet tongues are done playing they pull away there is a small saliva string connecting them, they both gasp in pleasure and they both smile and they cuddle happily, as happy silence is put into place, Max breaks the silence, "So uh... What would u like to do, Keep this behind Grape's Back, or should her and I break up with her and spend my life with you";

Peanut smiles and says "It doesn't matter... Cause either way, we'll be together forever",

They both smile for one last romantic kiss, but they hear the doorbell,

They blush and look, Max looks back at peanut and says "U continuing playing your game doll I-" He gasps and sees that peanut is still leaking cum, He try's to ask quickly and sucks peanuts rod dry, "They might still notice, Go to your room Hun and make sure they don't see your long hard rod", Max Grins as he decided to put in his own opinion at the last second and Peanut does what he says and smiles,

He rushes to the door and smiles realizing he is not hard and isn't leaking from either side anymore,

He opens the door as it turns out that the remaining family members of the Sandwiches are back,

Max smiles as he remembers that he has his phone at home and Peanut was given his own by His Owners and he has Max's number; "Hi Grape, I missed you!" He smiles as he somehow doesn't feel much need to show affection anymore...Oh Grape I gotta go, its raining pretty hard, Im sorry, I should go, love you." He rushes off to his House in the rain as its not that far, Through the night Max and Peanut txted each other in Lust and love through the night, But there located a watcher but instead They were located at Grapes bedroom window,

Grape was asleep in her room in opposite direction of the window,

"I forsaw this event and I saw it was best not to stop it... Besides in this triangle... I think interacting with Grape in a certain way that could make all of this better.. that could leave with no one's heart broken"

A shine of Toxic green light shines through the blinds and Disappears.


End file.
